Intervention
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: The man she loved ran after sister, & they were killed. 1000 years she did her duty, only to find the one she loved & lost right in front of her. Why was his memory not all there? Was this her second chance or was it him at all? FULL Summery inside
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFX, but I do own the 'her' that is mentioned. Hopefully I can get the chapters out quickly, so you won't have to guess.

**FULL SUMMERY**: She was in agony: the man she loved ran after sister, and they were killed. 1000 years she did her duty, to find the one she loved and lost right in front of her. But why was his memories there one minute and gone the next? Was it really him? Was this the second chance the Fayth were giving her?

**Moon says**: Sorry guys! I have like 5 or so of these bad boys (outlines FFX) and I just want to get them out there! The next chapter should be out in a few hours.

**WARNINGS**: Yuna is a spoiled brat in this, annoying. If you don't like that then sorry! The pairing is Tidus/ShuyinxShane (Shy- in: my OC) She is Lenne's twin. The whole Tidus/Shuyin part will be explained, THIS IS NOT A THREESOME PPL! That is another story I plan on doing ;)

**Words**: 1, 055

**Pages**: 3

Enjoy!

**~Intervention~**

**Prologue**

"She's in agony." A few voices, male and female, said together.

"Where have you been for the past seventeen or so years? She's been in pain since the day she was born!" a female spat with barely concealed frozen fury.

A childlike sigh was heard. "The fact is that we need to help her."

"We love her," a young male said, his voice like lightning, as he spoke for everyone present.

"But she isn't one of us," three female voices buzzed at the same time.

The first female that spoke snorted. "During the wedding that shouldn't have happened, we bonded. But, as you all know, we were partially bonded before then. Her magic calls to mine."

A male tried to speak, but she shot him down. "Ifrit you cannot say anything, you bonded with her male."

The male sighed and it sounded as if a fire had gone out. "I was going to say that I support you, Aisu hime; if you would have let me finish."

"Like it or not, she is a part of us. She may have been human, but she understood us." A female said, her voice floated on the air around them.

"You're just saying that because _your_ human is the reason why she is like this!" a male cried, his voice sounded as if a sword had been drawn.

"And the one causing her this agony was the human _you_ wanted!" she countered.

"Enough!" this female voice froze them. "She is one of us, whether any of you like it or not. She is the only one powerful enough to defeat the monstrosity we have allowed to be created."

"First, we must stop her pain," the voice that struck like lightning informed them.

A few nodded, others acknowledged their agreement outloud.

"What is causing her the most pain?" the three female voices droned the question out in unison.

"My human is the cause of most of her pain. The female human is dead, in the Farplane now."

"She loves him. Is that what causes her the most pain? Because he went to Bevelle to save the female, and not her?" someone asked in confusion.

"She loves him yes, but it pained her that he went out of control when he heard the other female had been captured. It hurt that this other female was put before her. But that isn't what hurt the most; it's the fact that she could have saved him." The voice filled with fire explained.

"A part of her knows that he is dead, that even though she went through with that horrible marriage to save him, he still died. She wants to die herself, so she can be with him, but she can't die." The voice that sounded like swords slashing through the air clarified even more.

"Because she is tied to me," the icy female spoke up again. "She will walk Spira forever. I am afraid that even if I was somehow freed from being a Fayth, she would still walk on."

"How?"

"During the fake marriage she was bound in a triangle of power. One was the living, one was the Farplane, aka the dead, and the last was a Fayth. She will forever walk with one foot in the Farplane and the other in the land of the Living," the female whose voice was like the wind told them.

"So we need her just as much as she needs us." The three female voices stated sadly, their buzzing wasn't almost inaudible compared to their sadness.

"Yes," many voices agreed.

Silence took over the group until the man with a voice like flames spoke up.

"He is the one causing her the most pain, so we will use him."

"I thought you said he was dead?"

"He is about to be, his three days are almost up. No one can survive in the Den of Woe that long."

"But how do we help her? How do we use him?"

"We must take his soul and put him in one of the dreams." The childlike voice spoke up for the second time during the entire discussion.

"But his memories will be gone! What would be the point of letting them finally be together, if he can't even remember?" there was a pause, then the windy voice spoke again. "He won't even be real or himself even. I won't let you do that to her. She already had him taken from her once and it broke her; I won't let you break her further."

The childlike voice spoke again, his voice full of desperation. "It's the only way! He will remember, as he spends more time with her. Once they fall in love, which they will, don't be cynical saying it won't work Shiva, he will remember everything. And he will be himself; in essence he will be the same person. His personality will be the same. The only thing that will be different is his body, which we will make sure it is as close as we can get it. Maybe if we took the magic from his current body…" a pause was heard as the child thought about what he was saying, then he continued. "He will start this life over with new ones, but they will be buried within him; reawakened by her."

"So he will have amnesia until he gets to Spira?" the sword like voice asked, they heard the questioning tone. It questioned went beyond what was asked and they all knew it.

The child nodded his head and looked toward the female that radiated ice. "The final decision is in your hands, considering that she is yours."

Even if some of them hadn't met her, they all felt what the others felt; they had seen her through the others who had. It wasn't hard not to love or feel her pain. They were alone just like she was. Even though it was the female who was ice itself who had taken an interest in her, they had all taken a part in watching her grow up.

If she was in pain, it was as if they were in pain. And they would never leave one of them alone feeling that kind of agony.

The icy female didn't even have to think. "Of course I agree; anything for her."

_To be continued..._

Aisu Hime= Ice Princess_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**MOON SAYS**: Okay, so after reading over chapter 1, I decided that it was too confusing and my experiment failed. So, it took forever, but I fixed it! I have added quite a bit to it, and changed some things. Like 3 pages and 2k and some worth of changes. Sorry it took like 2-3 years. Not worse than Spy…

**IMPORTANT NOTES**: I am going by a script that someone made of the game so when Tidus does 1st person I will do it too. I am using the script AND gameplay videos on youtube, seeing as it's been years since I played the game (that and I don't own it anymore)

ANY questions pm or review and ask!

Words: 7, 461

Pages: 15

Published original: 10/7/2010

Re-Published after changing: 8/8/2013

**~Intervention~**

**Chapter 1**

Even when I was a child, I had always known how to fight. Well, my mind did. See, one day back when I was a child, I had gotten pissed off at a kid from school and got into a fight with him. I knew how to fight; I even had dreams where I was doing the most awesomest moves. Or I would see someone do some kind of fancy move, and I'd know how to do it. Yet, during that fight I barely came out the winner. It was then that I realized that my mind may know how to fight, but that didn't mean that this body of mine did.

Since my realization, I had trained my body; year after year, I worked on my fighting skills, as well as making sure that my brain and body connected. Even though it was peaceful in Zanarkand, I had a feeling, deep in my soul, that I would need to know how to fight. So just knowing how to fight theoretically, and not physically, wasn't going to work out very well.

Also, in the back of my mind I knew that I as weak. And being weak meant that I wouldn't be good enough for _her_. She needed me to be strong and I'd be damned if I wasn't whatever she needed me to be. Especially after what I did to her…I needed to make up for it. But I also knew without even putting a thought to it that she knew how to take care of herself, but…I also knew that one some level she needed me; even if she didn't say anything.

Always, always, over and over, I would ask myself who was she? Did I even know her? Some part of me did, but if I did know her, why didn't I remember her? When those questions took over my mind, I'd get a feeling. One that was deep inside of me—here I am saying all girly things, feelings? Anyway this was the same place where I knew, even though I shouldn't have, how to fight. I knew she meant so much to me. As if she was my entire world: my everything.

At first, I bruised myself trying to find out how I knew her; so many times I got sick because I wouldn't eat or do anything but focus on her identity. I wasted months before I just told myself to accept it. Whenever something would popped into my head about her or some random knowledge, I'd just called it my sixth sense. I stopped trying to analyze it and just went with it. The feelings and thoughts never stirred me wrong. A few times I thought that maybe all these recollections were from a past life.

There were two hard parts: dealing with the longing and pain from being away from her. Every day I kept the pain I was feeling hidden; I mean really, what was I going to say? Yeah, I feel like shit because this girl, one I've never met before, is not near me at all; not just regular shit, but the 'ripping me apart' shit! Yeah, they'd lock my ass up faster than anyone could say Blitzball.

Not only was she missing, but my memories were missing as well. Yeah, I knew what had happened in my life so far (the past seventeen years, not the twenty something I was before). I grew up with a dad that bullied me and I hated that man with everything I had in me. My mother didn't pay attention to me; she only had eyes for that bastard that was never around. Said bastard disappeared ten years ago, not that I was complaining, because a part of me had always wished something liked that would happen. I didn't know though, that with his disappearance, I would lose the only other parent I had left as well. I was stronger for it in the long run.

Of course, there was this creepy dude that kept coming around. Auron was his name. At first, he was creeply just watching over me; as time went on (as we interacted and I got to know him) a part of me wanted to think that Auron as a dad to me, he was more of one than the man who contributed to making me. Auron gave me my first sword, taught me how to use it, and practiced with me. The other part of me had trained himself of course (and I had that knowledge, with tricky access to it), but the extra practice with Auron helped.

Auron…was he really better than my old man? The red clad warrior paid attention o me, but he never sugar coated anything. Not that I wanted anything sugar coated, that was something I liked about Auron. But the different between Auron and my old man was that if I did do anything good, I got recognition. Auron may not have been one for being overly happy and just throwing out the praise, but when I earned it, it was given. Auron may have given me positive encouragement, but nothing that would give me a big head. He also told me, no bars hold, if I fucked up.

My old man, though? Never had a positive thing to say. If I fucked up, my old man was all on that in a second, always bringing me down; like it was his life's work or something. And when I did do something right or good? It was just thrown away with an "I've done better" or something like that. It was always about my dad.

I was always alone, always had been and always would be. Just like her.

All the time I felt as if I was in another life, one that didn't belong to hi. Sometimes I would go around Zanarkand and see something that shouldn't have been there, or I would find myself searching for a place that wasn't there. Or a person, if something had gone wrong in my life, say a machina had malfunctioned I would go look for an Al Bhed named Shinra. If I couldn't find him, then I would go looking for Gippal. I could never find either of them, so that left me with only one person to go to: her.

I was always searching for her…and never could I find her.

I knew sooner or later I would get both things that I was missing. Some day they would come to me. I had a feeling that they were interlocked. If I found her, I would find those memories.

~Tidus~

As I took care of my fans, right before my next game—which started in a half hour—I noticed a child with a hood. The power surrounding him was familiar, and I had a feeling that this child knew the things I was missing.

I finished whatever I was doing and started walking over to the child—who I half expected to run. I had noticed the child over the years, ever since I was a child myself. The boy was always watching me, as if he was watching _over_ me.

When I came face to face with the boy, I stopped. There were so many questions running through my head, but only one came out.

"When?" my voice was a whisper, but there was no denying the desperation, pain, and the longing.

The child smiled and responded with a one word answer in kind. "Soon."

Then as the child disappeared, I sighed and looked at the constant clock in the middle of Zanarkand. I had ten minutes to get the stadium. Lucky for me, I lived near the Blitzball Stadium.

~~Tidus~~

The game was going as planned; my team, I, was winning. I knocked another player out of the water bubble, now that was planned. I was going to do my signature shot, now that was planned. A giant tidal way shooting laser things at me while I'm trying to do the shot? That was not planned. Falling to my death from outside the game bubble? That _really_ was not planned.

I landed in the water next to the stadium and quickly swam to shore. As I got near the entrance to the stadium, I saw all the fans, the ones that weren't dead already, running for their lives.

That and a man in red…it was Auron.

"Auron! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," was the reply.

"Let me rephrase that question: why the hell aren't you running?"

Auron didn't answer me; instead, the older man started walking off. I followed the man, watching as e walked through the streets, seeing others running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Then, all of sudden, time freezes and the child appeared in front of me.

"It begins."

"Soon?" I asked softly before the child nodded and time unfroze.

As time shifted back, it took me a moment to focus, and I noticed Auron was out of my sight. But it wasn't long until I located Auron again; within seconds I was beside him, wondering why the idiot was going straight toward the giant tidal wave that had tried to kill us. But I didn't say anything, instead I only watched.

"Look," Auron pointed and I followed with my eyes. The giant tidal wave had become a giant ball of wall and it was floating above Zanarkand. I narrowed my eyes as I took it in; the power coming off that thing was something similar to what I felt around the man who was in charge of Zanarkand, the one who thought of himself as her grandfather.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, still focusing on it.

"We call it Sin."

Without warning Sin shot its tentacles out and started smashing my, _our_, home to ruins. Not only that, but it launched some pod things as well.

Auron handed me a sword. "Take it, a gift from Jecht."

I took a deep breath and started launching myself at the spawn things that were trying to attack me. After going through about twenty or so little mini Sin things, Auron spoke up.

"These ones don't matter. We cut through!"

_Then why the hell did we spend all that time cutting them down? _

A few more got cut down, and soon we were surrounded with more coming toward us.

"Don't bother going after all of them. Cut the ones that matter, and run!"

Now, I've always loved a challenge and hated to run, but I'm also smart enough to know when to run and when to fight. Once upon a time, I would have taken them all on, damn the consequences, even if the outcome was death. But ever since meeting her, I learned to think before I acted. Well…it is better to say the more time I spent with her, the less I was inclined to keep on wishing for death. Though some would say that my want to embrace death increased, as being around her was like courting Death. To our enemies she _was _Death.

As we ran past most of the small fry, only cutting the ones we absolutely _had _to (as in they boxed us in someplace and we could not find a way around them with no fighting). We made quick work of them; and after a one or two groups were defeated that we could not avoid, we came face to face with a bigger fucker, one who decided it only need two minions fighting with it. The two of us could not run past them, so that left only the option of fighting. After running for twenty minutes, only killing two small fry groups did I seemed to be presented with a challenge. Or so I thought. Auron thought so as well, which is why he joined in the fight. Or maybe he thought that we were taking too long (I, after all, had to defeat all the others by myself; plus we did waste precious time avoiding fights). The joined battle lasted all of five minutes. Afterward, I felt let down. One would have thought a…whatever it was…of _that_ size would be somewhat difficult to defeat.

Nope. Not. At. All. And it had nothing to do with the fact that Auron had helped me. Seriously, the thing was just plain weak.

Not even ten minutes later of running and dodging did me and my new companion end up on a bridge, surrounded by the creatures.

"This could be bad." Auron commented.

I snorted. "No, you don't say. I thought this was a good thing. This is just what I wanted when I woke up this morning: to be surrounded by freaking offspring of whatever they are."

Auron chuckled. "You're just as sarcastic as she is. I bet you two would get along perfectly."

I froze at his words, she? There was no doubt in my mind that the she Auron spoke of was the one I was so desperately yearning for. Was this what the child meant by soon? Those words sparked a feeling that was felt in that place that housed everything about the other me. I knew without any uncertainty that when this was all over, when Auron and I met once again, that she would be there. Why would Auron be separated from me, I asked myself? Because nothing in life was easy. As soon as I got to where he wanted to take me, I would be on my own.

Like I have been since I left her. A mistake that was _never_ going to happen again.

Auron pointed to a machine (where the hell did that come from?) and we started beating the shit out of it. After quite a few hits, it fell off the bridge and blew up; the explosion took out all the monsters and was making the bridge fall apart. Quite a convenient way of taking out all those creatures. There had to have been near twenty of them.

"RUN!" Auron shouted as he started running away from the battle site, not even waiting for me.

This caused me to roll my eyes as I put my legs to use and started running as well. "No, I want to stay and fall down with the bridge only to get crushed after I land on the ground below by the falling debris. _Of course_ I'm going to run you dumbass!"

Auron, I could have sworn, chuckled. But since little old me was pissed at the idiot for pointing out obvious things, so, the bastard was ignored. Once Auron got to the end of the bridge he jumped and made a clean jump. However, when I came to the end of the bridge and with a running jump, I went for the other side. Unfortunately, I was a bit short and had to pull myself up. This was something I would have done during the Blitzball game before, but I had gotten a poor grip on the ledge when I first made the grab for it.

As Auron looked at Sin and started talking with it, I began to think that maybe I wasn't so crazy with my whole "I'm missing my memories and a girl I've never met before" thing.

"Are you sure?" the big red man looks back at me before he decides to grab my collar and left me up. I had the distinct feeling that I was not being talked to at all. "This is it."

I was getting fed up with not knowing what was going on with the situation, so all that was done was glaring at the old man who, I was _grudgingly _ impressed with for the fact he held me completely off the ground.

"This is your story, it all begins here."

After those words were spoken, everything went white. For a split second, I felt as if she was there with me. The part that was desperate for her took over and without a second to waste reached out with the power that I had deep inside of me. If only sending it out to get her to notice me. I felt a pause as if she did stop, as if she did feel the reach for her. In response, I felt a slight touch of her hesitantly reach for me.

The desperation, pain, and longing I felt earlier when talking to the child, completely filled me at her touch. The brief connection between us had me knowing instantly that both of us were feeling every emotion the same and just as intensely.

But then it was over, she had barely touched me with her power—I had felt, after the hesitant touch, her try and yank me toward her—before it was gone. It was as if she was too late, and I was already being wrenched away from her.

Then a picture of Zanarkand was in front of me, but it seemed to have, right in the middle of it, a great pillar of fire. But the fire pillar wasn't attacking or destroying anything…it was just floating there, like me. My mind, for a spilt second, thought it was going to destroy my home. But deep down inside of me, in that place that holds so much of (maybe) who I used to be (the person that existed before seventeen years ago—the man before me), that man knew that fire would never be the one to destroy my home, our home. He was, we are, fire. Fire is at our core.

My body started floating down on its own; as it did so, I looked around at the Zanarkand before me—one that was not destroyed by that monster Sin. I stopped floating above some sort of platform and a child, one that seemed to look like a younger me, appeared in front of him. Yet, there was no sound; the child was totally silent.

_I thought about a lot of things...like where I was, what I'd got myself into. I started to feel light-headed... and then, sleepy._

Then, my world went white again.

_I think I had a dream. A dream of being alone, but wasn't my life like that anyway? Without her beside me, I would always feel alone. What I wanted more than anything else in the world was her beside me, her in my arms. To erase what I did, what we started that ended in our pain and separation._

_I knew that it would still be some time before I saw her again, before I would find her in my arms. And I would never let her go, never let anything get in between us, again. The past was not going to repeat._

_Soon._

_Soon wasn't soon enough._

~Tidus~

As I came to, I found myself lying down on some type of rock, but not fully. My feet were hanging off and touching the water…wait, water? I slowly rose to my feet on the small pile of rubble; there were quite a few of those scattered around the water around me; some I could get to, while there were many more that I would have to get wet to touch. I logically concluded that Sin, or whatever it was, brought me to a Ruin of some kind.

A part of me, the one that acted before he thought, wanted to yell and shout, asking if someone was around him. But I ignored that part. After I met her, I started to develop a cautious side. As a child I acted without thinking, and still did it into my adult life. Thank Kami for her, otherwise there would have been no blending of traits and habits—and I would have been dead. Back into the present, the action to not yell out was reinforced when my brain started working again. I had no idea what the hell was out here, and who is to say that if I did yell, any enemies out there would kill him while he was distracted with no warning?

As I checked out my surroundings, my attention ended up being caught by a bird that was flying toward a building in the distance.

_Living animal. Must mean there are people or food or something that it flies toward. _

Once those thoughts leave me, I jumped into the water and followed it. I had to have swam for a good five minutes before I caught sight of an arch attached to a stone path that looked like it was connected to other parts of the ruin. Well, more connected than sections of the ruin. Along the path I walked slowly for a minute or two before I arrived at a stone bridge.

Halfway across the bridge I paused, there was something underneath the water. My eyes widened when whatever was under there went straight for the bridge's support. The bridge collapsed before I had time to react, taking me down beneath the water.

As I fell into the water, I spontaneously decided that maybe I should just swim under the water. Great idea it was, if I wanted to be attacked by some weird green fish creatures. Taking them out, one by one, was easy. Just as I diced the last one into sushi, a humongous fish creature decided that it wanted to dive attack me.

I moved to the side to dodge a frontal assault for it; as it passed, I was about to get a few hits in before it turned around and started chasing me. I dodged the thing once more, but instead of being able to turn around to come back at me, it ran face first into the bottom of a ruin section, causing rubble to start crashing down around me. I quickly saw up for air, only to spot a passageway. I swam a few more feet closer to gauge if I needed to dive down to get in it, and how far.

Once I deduced what was required of me, I quickly swam toward it, avoiding the giant fish that did not die by being crushed from the rubble (such a shame). I almost ended up with some teeth holes in me. Lucky for me, though, I dived for a hole that not only could I fit into in time, but one that was too small for the fish beast.

The downside? I couldn't get out of my newfound hidey hole.

_I had made it out of the frying pan...and into the freezer. I thought I was going to die in this place, yet I knew I couldn't because this time I wouldn't die, not without her. I had almost died so many times, but she was always right there with me. I remade my vow: I wouldn't let myself go until she had died. This time, I wouldn't make her watch me die. If anyone had to suffer watching the other die and live, it was going to be me. I deserved that pain for what I did. She had already paid the price for her part a thousand times over. _

I swam until I came to an area that was a room of some sort. After walking around the area looking and locating things all soldiers look for, I stopped at what was left of a fire. I wasted no time in remaking it because I was freezing my ass off; it did not help at all that I was soaked to the bone from my swim and the waterfall that was also in the room.

A part of me wanted to jump into the fire. That unknown part that was buried inside of me and always seemed to be popping up (more and more lately). Someday, I swore to myself, I was going to unlock that part of me. I was going to remember those memories lost to me. I was going to connect with the man I was before. I was going to remember what we did that lead deaths and a fucking up of lives.

A few minutes had gone by as I warmed up that while the fire did save me, I was still in danger of starving. It made me start to think if I had been involved in situations that were more difficult before. As soon as that thought came to my mind, I knew instantly that I had—difference was, she had always been by my side. From the time we were children attending a Guardian training class to other times when they faced such odds and circumstances that would have killed others.

She had always been there with him, except when I was _there_, in that Kami forsaken place; the place we both vowed to never, ever, go near. I had been in those corridors before when we were imprisioning someone, but there was never a thought in my mind that I would be on the other side of that situation. Countless times we killed criminals, countless time we arrested and impriosoned others. Never did we ever consider we would flip it around.

But I had been, I had been locked in a cage, and she wasn't with me. One time we considered that we might be arrested for something, a negative percent chance of happening, and we laughed about it. We said that as long as we were together we would be okay. Between the two of us we could bust out or something.

As I sat around the fire, I started to feel alone again, when I started to feel my longing for her. As those emotions crept up, a memory rose to the forefront of my mind. A memory of me, of something that happened sometime in the past year or so.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly as Auron came into his view; it had been a long day, a long game. We were currently in my boat house, with standing Auron was on higher ground then I was.

"It was a bad call. You're team lost because of you."

"You came here to tell me THAT? I don't give a fuck. We lost, so what? It isn't the end of the world. There are more important things than Blitzball games." I rolled my eyes at him and muttered, "like sleeping."

Auron just walked down the walkway in the middle and made a comment about me crying over this loss or something.

I watched the older man leave thinking, _what the hell_? Really, did the man not listen to what I just said? On the other hand, it was getting kind of annoying that because I cried once in my life, literally, once, neither my dad nor Auron was going let it drop. Why did they have to keep throwing it in my face?

After Auron was gone, the child from before, that had a connection with her, came and just stared at me.

"You haven't cried."

After my mind left the memory, I started to doze off, somewhat confused as to the content of the memory. Time passed, but I snapped back up when the fire started going out.

"Don't go out, please, don't go out on me."

With one touch, the fire blazed back to life. I let out the breath I had been holding, but my relief came to a half when movement, not my own, was heard. My eyes quickly zeroed in on the object making the sound and followed it until it landed, jumped, right in front of me. The "object" was an insect, grasshopper monster. Why were the creatures I found lately bigger than me?

We went a few rounds, and I was quite confident that just a hit or two more would kill the damn thing. My battle with my new insect friend was interrupted with door behind me blasting open. It was kind of nice that the monster thing decided to focus on whatever was barging into our fight instead of my, now, open back.

A girl in a very weird and ugly suit calmly, with no quickness to her steps, approached the fight and joined the battle alongside me.

Two hits, one from me and a grenade from her, and the enemy was dead.

I watched in satisfaction as it cried out before it disappeared into pyreflies.

The satisfaction was cut short when the men that were with the female started to surround me; she popped her goggles off and couldn't take her eyes off my awesome body. While I was faltered, I wasn't really interested. For one, she looked like a child. Two, there was only one woman for me. Now and forever. This time, no matter what, we were just going to have to let the girl deal.

In the present, however, one male decided that it would be a good idea to hit me with the butt of his gun. Stupid guns; there was a reason why I never liked them.

"Fryd ec drec?"

I blinked when I realized that not only were they speaking another language (one _I _ had never head before), but I understood said language. That rose the question of how did I understand this other language if I've never heard it before? It was a language that I had not spoken a word of or heard in the last seventeen years…now _that _thought cleared up that question.

"Y **fiend**! Eh risyh teckieca!"

After a split second deduction on my part concluded that a fiend was the monster that I had been fighting—my memory suddenly started classifying all the ones I had been so lucky to met in the past few hours. At their words (after the classification), I growled at them. "E ys hud y **fiend**! Tu E muug mega uha du oui?"

The girl gasped and the others took a step back. _What now?_

"Oui ghuf uin myhkiyka? Pid oui yna hud **Al Bhed**?" one of males asked.

"Ruf tu oui ghuf dryd E ys hud **Al Bhed**?" I wondered out loud in the new, but old, language I just discovered.

The girl walked up to me and raked her eyes over my awesome body—clearly I would have to inform her that I was not available. But how to do this? Put her down hard, soft, or just let it go since I was probably never going to see her again?

"Oui ryja dra pmuhta ryen, pid ouin aoac yna hud dra nekrd lumun," the blonde girl murmured as she looked into my gorgeous blue eyes. Hmm…should I let her know not to get used to staring into them?

I just shrugged at her words, and my stomach decided that this was the exact moment that it wanted to growl. It seemed that this body was not accustomed to not eating. That thought stopped me. Why was I always comparing myself to someone else? Although sometimes it wasn't comparing, but a mixing of the two identities. It was a as if I am two people, and I knew I was. The other person came from the part that was buried deep inside of me. It was my old self, I finally realized. This new self was the one who had lived for the past seventeen years.

It was all complicated, but I think I grasp it, or at least as much as I can with only the limited information I currently hold. A lot of the puzzle seems to come and go as it wants. First, though, I have to get out of here; and that meant some distance between me and these Al Bhed. These people were holding me back, getting in my way. For that, I had to get rid of them.

I dropped low and swiped all their legs out from under them. After that was done, a quick jump away put at least eight feet between the Al Bhed and me.

"Owwie," the girl said as she rubbed her butt. "That hurt."

I chuckled at her words, childish as they were. "That's what you get for surrounding me and making me feel like a caged animal."

Blondie snapped her head up. "So, who taught you the Al Bhed language? It's obvious from your accent that it's not your original tongue."

I just shook my head. "Someone taught it to me, but I can't remember who."

The girl cocked her head to the side; I could tell that knew she couldn't get more from me on that topic, so she went for another one. "How did you end up here?"

I bit my lip and sighed; why does this matter? Should I just kill them and save me the trouble of an interrogation. "Sin attacked my home, and I got separated from someone I have to find. I am finding that there are a lot of things that I seem to be forgetting."

This will be perfect! As I am in a place that I have no knowledge of (as of now), this will help me navigate. I think I'm going to use this as an excuse to get her to tell me what I don't know. A reason to keep her alive at the least.

The small girl nodded. "You got hit by Sin's toxic, so I can understand why you don't remember some things. You're pretty handy with that sword. Are you a Guardian?"

"**Guardian**? Frana ec ouin **Summoner**?" one of the males behind her demanded as the gun rose and was being to be aimed at me once again.

My eyes narrowed at him, and in a swift, almost unseen movement, my sword cut off the tip of the gun. Another reason why I love swords over guns, you won't ever find a gun that can cut a sword…unless it is one of those big ones, but they blow up everything—so they don't count.

"Tu hud buehd dryd yd sa. Haqd desa yho uv oui nyeca y faybuh yd sa E crymm dyga ed yc yh yddylg yht gemm oui," my voice was deadly, yet calm. Oh how I longed to act like myself, to be fiery and quick tempered man that was at my core; but a part me knew that some situations, like this one, needed the cool ice she radiated.

The girl raised her hands. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down, there is no need to kill anyone."

The blonde girl in front of me knew from my voice that I would carry out my actions.

"So, the person you lost is your Summoner? How about you come with us, and maybe we can find him or her. If you were in the Ruins, they could be as well, just in another part. But I will have you know that once we find the Summoner, we will take action."

"What action?" I asked with narrowed eyes; it annoyed me a bit that I was doing that again.

"The Al Bhed don't like what is going on, we hate that Summoners are killing themselves just to get rid of Sin for ten years. It always comes back."

"Summoners die? What are you talking about?" I pressed, _she_ was going to die? No! I couldn't let that happen.

Blondie raised an eyebrow, confused as to why I wouldn't know this if I was a Guardian; but then it hit her: Sin's Toxic. Aw, I knew I was going to like that excuse.

"Oh, I get it, you can't remember because of Sin's Toxic! Makes sense, okay here is what happens. Summoners go on their pilgrimage and collect Aeons," I nodded at that; of cours ei knew about Aeons. "But when they get to Zanarkand and acquire the Final Summoning, which Yevon," she spat, "says is the only way to destroy Sin. But if they summon the Final Summoning, they die. And we don't like that; we don't want them sacrificing themselves for just ten years of peace."

That made more sense; and now that I heard the situation, there was no way in hell I was going to let her kill herself just to save this stupid world for ten years. Not that she would ever do that in the first place…considering her personality; she'd probably just sit back and laugh at everyone while they try to fight the thing. Then when they fail, she'd go up and kill the fucker off without this "Final Summoning."

I ended up just shrugging off her words. "When I find her, I doubt she will want to sacrifice herself either. She'd agree with you, actually."

"Then why is she a Summoner?" the Al Bhed girl asked in confusion.

I paused at her questioned, wondering if I should be doing some sharing as well. My girl was always a private person, but I didn't think sharing this tid bit would hurt. "Because when she was a child, an Aeon was summoned in front of her, and it chose her. Beyond that, I can't remember. My memory seems to come and go, sorry."

She nodded as if she understood. Like anyone could ever know what I felt.

"When we find her, would you care if we took both of you to Home? It is where the Al Bhed are currently living. We just want to keep her safe. You never know what those damn Yevonites will do."

"That's up to her, but I doubt she'll care either way, she has always liked the Al Bhed. I think she was the one who taught me how to speak your language. Anyway, tell me about this Yevon and Yevonites, while we get out of here."

Yevon sounded familiar. Was that the man who thought of himself as her grandfather? If so, from her narration of what happened to Zanarkand, it didn't make sense. Wasn't Yevon in charge of Zanarkand? And shouldn't he be dead? After all, this was a thousand years ago, my time…

So why did I feel Yevon's power when I was around Sin?

~Tidus~

I agreed, once we were on the ship, to help them out. What else was I supposed to do? These people were letting me stay in a cabin _and_ they were feeding me, so why shouldn't I earn my keep? It would kind of be wrong, wouldn't it, to just take them for everything they've got without giving them something in return? I know I was going to kill them earlier, but I did not, so quid pro pro. Seriously, though, if I didn't help, but else am I supposed to do? Sit on my ass, twiddling my thumbs looking pretty? Course the last was easy; I have always a looker…

But, at the same time, I had to wonder what these Al Bhed were looking for. Before long, after going through more ruins and fighting in another fight, they found something. It was only later that I found that what it was. Apparently, they were looking for an airship.

After the rude men found it, I acquired some time to myself while they talked amongst themselves: wondering how they were going to get it up and out of the water. That only followed with a conversation of how they were going to get it up and running _after_ getting it out of the water.

With all this time to myself, I let my mind start to ponder over everything that happened. I couldn't believe that just a few hours ago, maybe even a day at the most, I was in Zanarkand. And now I was told that a thousand years had passed since it was destroyed? Something was going on, and I didn't like not knowing. Just like with Auron/

Quickly, I decided not to tell anyone that I was from Zanarkand. It didn't take a genius to think up what would happen to me if I started sprouting that I was from and lived in Zanarkand. Of course if this didn't me locked up, just mentioned my dual identity would do the trick. I could see it now: hey everyone! I am not only from a Zanarkand that was destroyed ten centuries ago, but I am also from a different Zanarkand than that! See, I am two people; one from each…yeah, that would go over so well.

However, once I did have those answer, I knew I wasn't going to feel as thought I was crazy for thinking that there was a woman out there that was a major part of me but I also couldn't even remember her. Soon, I was going to find out why I couldn't remember her, or why my memories of my before life were incomplete.

This situation wasn't time travel, that I was certain of. If I was part of some time travel thing, the Zanarkand I was just in would have felt like home—home for the other men. Yet, it didn't. Therefore, that means that there are two Zanarkands, just like there are two me. That begs the question, why would there be need of another Zanarkand and another me?

Going back to the two Zanarkands, I think I'm going to label them, at least in a way, as one fake and one real. The newer version was fake, but the older one was real. The fake was real, at least parts of it, but there was just something off about it. The city never used to feel as if it was magic itself. Yes, one could always feel magic around Zanarkand, but to the extent that it was as if the city _was_ magic?

Where my mind took me had me sighing, again. In the end, there were only two things I could do. One was to go and ask her what the hell was going on; she was always an expert in tracking magic. While I am do magic, I've always been the more physical of the two. Or, option two, since I can't find her at the moment, I'm going to have to find a fucking Fayth.

This was easier said than done at the moment, because I had no idea where I was. Where was the nearest Fayth?

My mind cleared as I started to try and figure it out. Okay, geography of Spira. Ruins… this was a thousand years into the future so, there could be more, but I was sure there were only two sets of ruins out in the middle of the ocean. Of course, the cities I knew on Islands back then could have become ruins now.

So the question was what was in the middle of the ocean? Ruin or otherwise.

There was one set to the east of the Thunder Plains…but that was a city I really don't think the Al Bhed would go near, even if it was ruins.

There was another to the west of Luca and to the South of Bikanel—which I remembered was a jungle once, but was now a desert thanks to the two of them, me and my lovely love.

The Al Bhed had always been looking at Bikanel Island, so that would leave me to guess that I was in a set of islands below it.. So that meant that Besaid was the closest.

This deduction had me groaning at the thought of which Aeon lived on that island. Fuck. Why did it have to be the Aeon that was a part in what broke them apart? Kilka was the closest next the Besaid…and a thought in response caused me to chuckle. My favorite Aeon lived there. There was absolutely no doubt whatsoever that that particular Aeon would deny him.

But beyond what I was just thinking, I couldn't remember anything else. No other memories or information about the Aeons, or if I had, in fact, been on the islands in the past. This whole not having my memory was slowly killing me.

I let out a groan leaned back against the head board of the bed I was laying on. The realization of where I was made wondered what it would have been like if I couldn't speak Al Bhed.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard yelling; quickly, I ran out of my cabin and onto the deck of the ship. From here I could hear what the others on the boat were saying, whether, yelling now.

"**Sin**!"

"**Sin** ec lusa!"

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!"

As soon I as translated those shouted words in my head, I started to back away from the railing. However, it was in vain, as the beast had hit the ship, causing me to fly overboard right into a whirlpool. This wonderful flying experience caused my world to go black…again.

_To be continued..._

**Translations**_:_

"Fryd ec drec?" - What is it?

"Y **fiend**! Eh risyh teckieca!" - A **fiend**! In human disguise!

"E ys hud y **fiend**! Tu E muug mega uha du oui?" - I am not a fiend! Do I look like one to you?

"Oui ghuf uin myhkiyka? Pid oui yna hud **Al Bhed**?" - You know our Language? But you are not **Al Bhed**!

"Ruf tu oui ghuf dryd E ys hud **Al Bhed**?" - How do you know I am not **Al Bhed**?

"Oui ryja dra pmuhta ryen, pid ouin aoac yna hud dra nekrd lumun." - You have the blonde hair, but your eyes are not the right color.

**"Guardian? **Frana ec ouin **Summoner?" - Guardian**? Where is your **Summoner**?

"Tu hud buehd dryd yd sa. Haqd desa yho uv oui nyeca y faybuh yd sa E crymm dyga ed yc yh yddylg yht gemm oui." - Do not point that at me. Next time any of you raise a weapon at me I shall take it as an attack and kill you.

**"Sin!" - Sin**!

**"Sin **ec lusa!" **- Sin **is come!

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!" - Under us! Under us!


End file.
